The Way to be the Galactic Rangers Part 1
The Way to be the Galactic Rangers Part 1 In New York Auf der Erde in einem Haus will gerade jemand namens Ratchet der seine Familie mit 6 Jahren verlor in die Stadt hinaus gehen.Er sieht ein Plakat auf denen die Galactic Rangers abgebildet sind.Einer Gruppe von Menschen die sehr stark sind und das Böse bekämpfen um die Erde zu retten. Ratchet:Es war schon immer mein Traum ein Galactic Ranger zu sein…. ' Ein Typ schubst ihn mit Absicht weg' Typ:Hey! Ratchet:Oh hey sehen sie es tut mir leid… Typ:Dir sollte es auch leid tun. Der Mann verschwindet. Ratchet:Ich werde nie ein Galactic Ranger sein. In Österreich Ein Jugendlicher Namens Leo ist gerade beim Scharfschützen Training mit einer Jugendlichen Frau Namens Iris Iris:Feuer auf die Test Feinde Leo ziehlt auf diese Test Feinde und erschießt sie alle. Iris:Gute Arbeit Leo das wars dann mit dem Training für Heute.Wie wärs wenn wir Morgen noch einmal üben? Leo:Oh nein tut mir leid ich habe keine Zeit morgen ich muss da noch was erledigen für die Schule. Iris:Na dann sehen wir uns ja irgend ein andern mal. Leo:Tschau Iris:Bye. Leo geht hinaus,Iris bleibt drin. In der Stadt Leo:Langsam denke ich,dass ich das Zeug dazu habe Scharfschütze zu werden.Nur wo bleiben die Feinde? In einer weit weit entfernten Galaxis...In einem Sternzerstörer redet Darth Vader ein Sith Lord der für das Böse kämpft mit einem Shadow Trooper der sein Schüler vor einiger Zeit geworden ist. Vader:Shadow Trooper! Shadow Trooper:Ja mein Lord? Vader:Wir brauchen Leute die die neuen Galactic Rangers sein werden.Ich habe da bestimmte schon mal beobachtet sie sind auf den Planeten Erde und.. Shadow Trooper:Aber mein Lord!Die Galactic Ranger gehörten der guten Seite an. Vader:Wir werden sie in einer Arena verschleppen sie müssen Tests ausführen und dann werden wir versuchen die neuen Galactic Ranger auf unsere Seite zu bringen.Es gibt wenige auf unserer Seite die gut sind.Ab gesehen von dem Imperator ein paar Sturmtruppen,Dich und mich.Wie gesagt habe ich sie beobachtet und sie scheinen gut zu sein.Doch es fehlt uns einer ich schaue weiter nach. ST:Ja mein Lord.Also ich soll zur Erde reisen und diese heimlich schnappen? Vader:Ja während du die anderen schnappst werde ich den einen noch beobachten und dich anfunken wenn ich jemanden gefunden hab.Und nun flieg los zum Planeten Erde.Und nimm deinen Besten Kumpel mit.Wie heißt er noch gleich? ST:Steve. Der Shadow Trooper sprintet zu seinem Schiff und nimmt Kurs zum Planeten Erde. Wieder auf der Erde in Brooklyn. Ein 14 Jähriger Mikey spielt zuerst verstecken mit seinem Besten Freund.Sein Freund Daniel muss zählen Mikey versteckt sich.Mikey sucht sich ein Versteck Daniel ist fertig mit zählen er sucht ihn. Mikey:Haha er findet mich nie. Mikey guckt in ein Haus wo gerade ein Einbrecher einbrechen will. Mikey:Hey!Gehen sie da raus! Der Einbrecher schaut ihn an da Mikey den Einbrecher gesehen hat rennt er zu ihm hin und boxt ihn in den Bauch. Mikey:Okay.Du hast es so gewollt. Der Einbrecher will treten doch Mikey weicht einmal aus,hält sein Bein fest und bricht ihn. Wieder in der weit weit entfernten Galaxis. Vader funkt den Shadow Trooper an. Vader:Ich habe den 4. Galactic Ranger gefunden.Er ist in Brooklyn..oder so ST:Na eine genauere Beschreibung wo er ist könnte ich gebrauchen.Ist er in Brooklyn oder nicht? Vader:Ja er ist dort.Also du schnappst ihn und bringst ihn zu dieser Arena.Ich sende dir die Koordinaten! Vader sendet ihn die Koordinaten. ST:Koordinaten erhalten Vader:Gut dann bring sie!! 2 Tage später in einer Arena. f'Zuerst wacht Ratchet auf.' Ratchet:Wo bin ich?Was ist hier los? Ratchet schaut zum Boden und sieht 3 Personen die noch bewusstlos sind. Ratchet:HEYYY!Lasst mich hier raus ist hier jemand?!!! Durch den Schrei wachen die 3 auch auf es sind der 14 Jährige Mikey und die 17 Jährigen Iris und Leo. Leo:Wer seid ihr? Iris:Also mich kennst du ja.Aber wo sind wir? Ratchet:Keine Ahnung vielleicht gibt es hier einen Ausgang. Leo:Wow wow wartet mal.Ich kenne nicht mal eure Namen von euch 2. Ratchet:Also...Ich bin Ratchet Mikey:Ich bin Mikey Leo:Ich heiße Leo,Das hier neben mir ist Iris.Wie seit ihr hier her gekommen? Ratchet:Also es fing so an.Ich war in der Stadt New York.Ich habe mir ein Plakat von den Galactic Rangern angeschaut und dann hat mich ein Typ geschubst und dann meinte ich das ich nie ein Galactic Ranger sein werde.. Leo:Galactic Ranger??Du willst auch unbedingt so einer werden? Ratchet:Oh ja. Leo:Cool.Also ich und Iris haben ein wenig geübt ich will ein Scharfschütze werden falls ich wirklich je den Galactic Ranger beitrete.Also ich ging in die Stadt dann meinte ich,dass ich das Zeug dafür habe ein Scharfschütze zu sein aber habe mich gefragt wo die Gegner bleiben.Mikey?Woher kommst du? Mikey:Brooklyn. Leo:Und wie bist du hier her gekommen? Mikey:Mein Freund Daniel und ich wir haben verstecken gespielt.Er hat gezählt,ich habe mich versteckt.In meinem Versteck habe ich kurz zu einem Haus geschaut dort war etwas schwarzes und ich sah richtig es war ein Einbrecher.Er kam zu mir er hat mich geboxt.Der Einbrecher wollte mich treten doch ich bin ausgewichen hab sein Bein genommen und ihn gebrochen.Und dann kam auf einmal irgend so ein Typ und hat mich hier her geschleppt aber in der Zeit wo er mich hier her geschleppt hat war ich bewusstlos. Leo:Das war glaub ich jeder von uns.Also na dann suchen wir einen Ausgang folgt mir Leute! Ratchet,Mikey,Iris und Leo rennen irgendwo hin sie wissen es selbst nicht wo sie hin gehen aber irgendwann sehen sie eine Blau Plattform die zum Teil einer Arena gehört. Ratchet:Scheiße was zum Teufel ist das? Leo:Sieht nach einer Plattform aus.Glaube ich,sollen wir dort hin gehen? Iris:Aufjedenfall. Sie gehen zu dieser Plattform es ist eine Arena ''' Mikey:Wartet mal hier ist niemand. '''Die Plattformen bewegen sich. Steve der Beste Freund des Shadow Troopers sitzt in einem Kommentator Raum und spricht zu ihnen. Steve:Ihr werdet nun jede Menge Tests durchführen müssen. Ratchet:Wieso?Und wofür? Steve:Um teil…. Ratchet:Ja? Steve:Der neuen Galactic Ranger zu werden. Leo:WOW! Ratchet:Das ist AWESOME! ENDE DES ERSTEN PARTS